


【精猫】雪夜

by Kogitsunya



Series: 日久生情 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 日久生情 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556176
Kudos: 5





	【精猫】雪夜

有句话说得对，祸不单行，说的大概就是现在这个情况吧。

卡里洛斯怎么也没想过自己差点就要为了伊恩把命都搭进去，但好在伊恩是个技艺还算高超的幻术师，所以卡里洛斯才在去见哈罗妮前又被拉回来了。

他还记得自己今天跟伊恩的小队一起去库尔扎斯西部高地支援骑士团清剿闹事的魔物，然而暴雪突然降临冲散了小队成员，他跟伊恩一起被困在暴雪中迷失了方向。昏迷前的最后一眼，他看到的是不远处逐渐逼近的一群大脚雪人，为首的那一个更是格外庞大，伊恩那个娇小的身体艰难的架住自己且战且退。而现在，入眼的天花板看起来并不是在伊修加德，卡里洛斯勉强活动了一下脖子，才看清周围像是个已经废弃了的老旧房子，自己躺在一个破旧的沙发上，屋子里因为那个熊熊燃烧的壁炉才显得有些温度，而伊恩正在用治愈的法术治疗着卡里洛斯的伤口。

肚子上那原本狰狞的伤口已经被包扎起来了，用的是伊恩外袍的衣摆上撕下来的布，鲜红的血液微微沁出来了一些，但好在伤口似乎已经停止流血开始愈合了。卡里洛斯闭上眼，眼前似乎还能浮现出刚刚那个惊险的一幕，被大脚雪怪们包围的两人陷入险境，卡里洛斯注意到那个意图从背后偷袭伊恩的雪怪时想都没想就冲过去替伊恩挨了这一爪。

腹部被撕开一个伤口的疼痛虽然在当时立刻就被冷风与低温麻痹住了，而现在又开始钻心的疼，卡里洛斯忍不住倒吸一口冷气，伊恩突然猛的抬起了头。

“您醒了？”

卡里洛斯有些惊讶于伊恩居然没有第一时间发现自己已经苏醒，不过还是故作轻松的笑了笑回答道，“死不了。”

“最好是这样。”

伊恩显然心情不太好，收起了治愈魔法转身去给壁炉多加了点柴火。卡里洛斯有点委屈，所以看着伊恩的背影不甘心的问道，“你不管我了？你就不怕我死了？”

“您最好收起这些无聊的问题，不然待会有您的苦头吃。”

伊恩说着回头瞥了一眼卡里洛斯，表情是从未有过的阴沉，虽然明明知道伊恩看不见，但卡里洛斯还是不争气的抖了一下，扁扁嘴不再说话，可憋了没一会儿他还是忍不住又问道，“我要是死了你会不会记得我？”

空气一时安静下来，卡里洛斯忽然有些后悔问这个问题，正当他犹豫着要不要收回这句话的时候，伊恩突然转身走过来，居高临下地用从没听过的冷漠语气说道，“不会，不仅不会而且还会很快把您遗忘到脑后，然后另觅新欢做我们之前做过的事。明白了吗？不想死就给我把这口气憋住了，救援队明早赶到，隼巢那边联系我说今天晚上的暴雪太危险了，他们得等明天雪小点了再来。”

卡里洛斯缩缩脖子，显然是被伊恩如此严肃的反应吓到了，甚至都顾不上思考伊恩“另觅新欢”的说法，只能老老实实的点点头，又想起伊恩看不见才小声补充道，“知、知道了。”

伊恩又气势汹汹的回到了火炉边，卡里洛斯不敢吱声也只好盯着伊恩的背影看，或许是他的视线实在是灼人，伊恩最终还是放下了手里的木棍叹了口气。

“您没必要这样。”

卡里洛斯愣了一下，一时半会没明白这句话究竟指的是哪件事，思考片刻后才故作镇定的笑道，“你说我救你？这有什么的，我好歹也是个骑士，保护别人是我应做的事，何况是心仪之人。”

伊恩转过身，脸上带着欲言又止的表情，最终还是撇开脑袋低声说道，“您会死的，刚刚那个伤口再深一点就要致命了。”

卡里洛斯有点后怕的干咳两声，摸摸肚子上的伤口又无所谓的笑了笑，“嘿嘿，你看我这不是没事嘛，我还是有分寸的。”

伊恩没有回答，卡里洛斯看着他攥紧了的拳头身体微微发抖的样子愣了一下，过了好一会有些不确定的问道，“伊恩，你……在害怕吗？”

话一出口气氛就显得有些微妙了，伊恩突然僵在原地，就像被施了定身法术一样，卡里洛斯也不敢多说什么，直到听到伊恩的一声叹息才松了口气。

“您知道我是怎么瞎的吗？”

卡里洛斯没有回答，伊恩又继续自顾自的说道，“几年前的那场加尔提诺战役，我带领的小队除了我全员阵亡，就连我也是被人救回来的，是我的下属牺牲自己保护了我。从那以后我只能通过感知以太替代视觉，那是我刚成为协牙尉的第一年。”

窗外风雪大作，而伊恩的声音听不出任何的感情，卡里洛斯不由得打了个冷颤试探性地问道，“所以呢？”

“您还没明白吗？”伊恩皱皱眉头，把头转向了卡里洛斯，“我跟您之间的这种互利互惠的关系很好，但除此以外的那些情感会害了您的。”

卡里洛斯突然明白了伊恩的想法，而且似乎一直以来的疑惑都有了答案，所以卡里洛斯噗嗤一下笑了出来。

“我亲爱的正牙尉阁下，我以为你是个聪明人才对。你以为我是谁这里又是哪？如果不是那位大英雄我都没想过我能在有生之年见到龙诗战争结束。过去我要面对的是随时有一天要作为伊修加德的骑士与邪龙血战到底的将来，现在能够安稳的生活下来，每一天都算我比这一千多年来的人运气好赚到的。而今天我保护你，尽管理由是出于我想保护你，但这也是要有前提的，一方面是我信任你，另一方面是我更信任我自己。你大可不必担心我因你而死，不用为我对你的付出而有压力，不过伊恩你一向都是穿上裤子就不认人，真要是我死了你才能一直记着我，我倒还有点想试试看。”

伊恩默默地听到最后，尽管表情始终如一，最后时不时抽动的嘴角和眉毛还是暴露了一点情绪。

“您真这么想试试我可以现在送您一程。”

“冷静啊伊恩，我现在这样挺好的。”卡里洛斯被吓出冷汗，心有余悸的缩了缩身子尴尬的笑道，“你看你都花那么大力气把我救回来了，这个时候弄死我你上哪再去找一个我这么体贴的床伴。”

伊恩挑起眉毛走过来，抱着胳膊居高临下的打量了一会儿卡里洛斯后突然冷笑一声，“体贴？您吗？”

卡里洛斯不得不硬着头皮讪笑几声说道，“就……算不体贴至少也够满足你了吧！我说伊恩，你前一个床伴怕不是被你榨干了你才另觅新欢找上我的吧。”

伊恩丢了个白眼就走了，卡里洛斯松了口气，但又觉得有些好笑，不由得看着伊恩的背影咧咧嘴。

“您再发出那种傻笑我就把您从窗户扔出去。”

卡里洛斯立刻捂住嘴，可又觉得自己刚刚应该是没有出声才对，一时半会儿不敢吱声，只好盯着伊恩烧火，看着他被撕开的衣摆露出一截细细的小腿。

上次一边抓着这个细细的脚踝一边做的感觉真不错啊！卡里洛斯美滋滋的沉浸在回忆中品味着伊恩在床上时的娇羞，并为自己能有此艳福而洋洋得意，以至于没有注意到伊恩什么时候又回来了，而且还抱着胳膊一副等待卡里洛斯清醒过来的样子。

“都这种时候了还能色心不减，可真有您的。”

卡里洛斯的笑容凝固在脸上，尴尬的挪了挪身体讪笑道，“怎么每回你都能逮个正着？”

“您难道不知道您的眼神完全像是要把我扒光了一样吗？”伊恩故意叹息一声揉了揉眉心，搞得卡里洛斯的脸青一阵红一阵的，挪开视线暗自反思自己是不是真的有看得那么直白。

不对，就算看得直白一点又怎么样，在床上还不是什么都做过了，现在又没有其他人在，看看怎么了！

一想到这里，卡里洛斯又理直气壮的看回去，一副蛮不讲理的样子说道，“要不是我现在有伤，这里没有他人在场，我就是真动手扒光你，你还不是一样会主动凑上来。”

“没错啊，所以说像我这种的娼妇您也要喜欢，不是说伊修加德的人思想相对保守吗？怕不是这几年伊修加德天气太冷，把您的头脑都给冻坏了。”

“你错了伊恩，”卡里洛斯摇摇头好像很认真的纠正道，“就算保守人也是有正常需求的，你在床上的那一套可不是一般人能抗拒得了的，你不就是靠这个才把我吃的死死的。”

伊恩摊开手耸了耸肩，对卡里洛斯的说法不置可否，只不最后过还是忍不住挖苦了一句，“明知道这样还往我的火坑里跳，您这不就吃到苦头了。”

卡里洛斯一把抓住了伊恩的衣摆阻止他离开，然后在他回过头时试探性的问道，“那你就不能给我点甜头算是补偿？”

卡里洛斯其实还是有点犹豫这个时点提这个要求会不会有点不合时宜，毕竟腹部的伤口应该还是蛮严重的，只不过现在已经被包扎起来了，卡里洛斯不好估算自己受伤的严重程度，但就算经过了伊恩治疗已经不严重了，痛还是蛮痛的，要在这种情况下做，卡里洛斯甚至有点怀疑自己硬不硬得起来。

不过等到伊恩帮他解开腰带褪下裤子开始口交的时候，卡里洛斯就知道自己想多了，没可能硬不起来的，毕竟那是伊恩。

或许是因为伤口是自己亲自处理的，伊恩一直都很小心地避免压到伤口，卡里洛斯这个时候才真正明白了什么叫“痛并快乐着”，如果不是这个伤口，他早就想跳起来摁倒伊恩，就像以前一样做个痛快。

有些粗糙的指腹揉捏着两个卵蛋，卡里洛斯想要活动一下身体却不小心牵扯到伤口，顿时疼的龇牙咧嘴，伊恩的动作停顿了一下，抬起头将腰带解开捆住了卡里洛斯的双手。

“伊恩？！你……你这是干嘛呢？”

毕竟现在自己处于被动的一方，卡里洛斯被这突然的举动搞得有点怂，伊恩却调侃般的笑道，“您怕什么，我又不会趁机把您上了。这只是为了让您不要乱动而已，您不觉得……这样也挺有意思的吗？”

卡里洛斯咽了咽口水讪笑一声，做是自己提的，现在也只能什么都让伊恩说了算，卡里洛斯在心里默念一遍“伊恩有伊恩的法子”后，便硬着头皮把注意力放在下半身上。

不得不说这方法还是有用，以前没有这样注意力集中过真是错过了不少，伊恩这张嘴实在是技术纯熟，舌头上那些小刺不管舔到哪都爽的卡里洛斯呼吸加速。

“伊恩……对，再吃深一点，我知道你做得到的。”

伊恩如愿的将卡里洛斯的性器含的更多，卡里洛斯甚至能够感觉到自己快顶到伊恩的喉咙，他能感觉到伊恩的喘息也开始急促起来，所以卡里洛斯犹豫了一下才试探着问道，“要不要我帮你扩张一下？”

伊恩猛的松开嘴吐出肉棒深呼吸了几下，眼尾已经开始泛红，他用手背抹了抹嘴角的涎水，一边解开衣扣一边一派轻松的说道，“您难道不觉得我都跟您做过这么多次了，屁股早就熟悉您的形状了吗？”

趁着卡里洛斯愣神的功夫伊恩已经脱好裤子跨在他身体两侧，他突然间反应过来伊恩的意图，有点不确定的问道，“你要直接这么做？”

伊恩撩开衣摆掰开屁股，在对准了性器的位置后一边沉腰往下走到一边有点艰难的说道，“偶尔试一下……不觉得……呼……不觉得很新鲜吗？”

伊恩的额头沁出冷汗，看起来还是有点费劲的，卡里洛斯皱着眉头，他想伸手抱一抱伊恩，可惜手被捆住只能这样看着。

“伊恩，把我松开，我帮帮你吧。”

伊恩摇摇头，硬是咬牙几乎坐到底，却又故意保留了一点距离，以免碰到伤口。看着伊恩不断呼吸调整自己的样子，卡里洛斯始终有点于心不忍，伊恩却在适应了一会儿后忽然勉强笑着说道，“您怎么在这个时候还能这么大，我好疼啊。”

卡里洛斯有点哭笑不得，但碍于自己动不了，他只能快速的思考着能让伊恩放松下来的方法，直到看到他垂下来的耳朵，卡里洛斯忽然有了主意。

“伊恩！听我说，想想我们第一次做的时候，把手放在你的肚子上。”

伊恩愣了一下，正在犹豫不定是不是要照做的时候卡里洛斯再次抬高了音量呵斥道，“这是命令！”

这一声起到了应有的效果，伊恩颤抖了一下，最终将手放在了平坦的小腹上，卡里洛斯松了口气，又重新用温柔的声音引导道，“对，好好摸一摸，你能感觉到吧，我就插在里面，只要你放松下来就可以动起来，你不想高潮吗？”

伊恩开始变得呼吸急促面色潮红，身体也开始放松下来，卡里洛斯就知道自己做对了，没有视觉的伊恩很容易受到声音的诱导。

“手再往下摸一摸……对就是那里，伊恩你知道吗？那里是你的敏感点，每次我操到这里你都会叫出来，告诉我，喜欢我顶这里吗？”

伊恩开始发抖，甚至已经有体液顺着逐渐放松下来的穴道与性器之间的缝隙流出来，在卡里洛斯询问后便带着颤音回答道，“喜欢……想要您动一动……”

卡里洛斯深吸一口气，尽管他的声音也因为兴奋而有些颤抖。这样的伊恩不多见，卡里洛斯已经有点涨得难受，他也迫切的需要伊恩开始有所行动，便压低了声音指示着说，“好，乖猫儿，那就用手压着那里晃一晃你的屁股，慢慢来。”

伊恩开始随着指令扭动着腰，搭在小腹上的手微微用力向下压着肚子，里面的性器就随着晃动蹭到腺体，引得伊恩开始低低的呜咽着，想要上下挪动屁股制造更多快感。

“我允许你这么做了吗！”

卡里洛斯突然高声呵斥，惊得伊恩不敢再乱动，卡里洛斯却不依不饶，看着伊恩的身体忽然有了新的想法。

“不乖就要受到惩罚，自己把耳朵凑过来！”

伊恩似乎不太情愿，但终归还是小心的趴下了，在避免压到伤口的前提下低头将耳朵凑到了卡里洛斯嘴边，然后果不其然被咬了一口。

“疼……您轻点……”伊恩说着揉了揉耳廓上的牙印，卡里洛斯满不在乎，看了一眼小腹上那一片被蹭湿的地方揶揄着说，“不疼怎么让你爽，咬你一口下面就开始流水，不知道的还以为是给你奖励呢。”

伊恩委屈巴巴的垂下耳朵，那可怜样让卡里洛斯暗自咽咽口水才安抚性的补充道，“乖，这是为你好，谁让你刚刚自己觉得能插进来就能做，结果把自己弄疼了吧。”

“……是您不好，受伤了还要做。”

卡里洛斯好笑的看着伊恩鼓着脸一副有点不高兴的样子，顿时觉得自己的伤也没白受，至少这样的伊恩平时大约是看不到，于是便好言哄他说，“我有什么办法嘛，看见你就忍不住了，正牙尉阁下多厉害啊，能把我迷的神魂颠倒。”

也许是卡里洛斯的话起效了，伊恩嘀咕了几句也就不再闹脾气。正当卡里洛斯以为可以继续的时候，伊恩却突然就要起身把卡里洛斯拔出来。

只可惜卡里洛斯不知道什么时候已经挣脱了绑缚，就在肉棒即将离开伊恩体内时又伸手卡主伊恩的腰两侧把他重新摁倒底。如此大幅度进出和深顶让伊恩几乎一下子就高潮出来。

“您怎么……什么时候……”

“我亲爱的伊恩，现在可不是说这个的时候，刚刚不是急着想做嘛，现在先满足你。”

伊恩来不及说“不”，卡里洛斯就率先开始握住伊恩的腰快速的把他提起来又压下去，伊恩双腿发软又不敢过度挣扎，强烈的快感不断蓄积至顶点，几乎没几下就又要高潮出来，他怕自己会被快感夺走理智而误伤卡里洛斯，不由得开始想要制止他的这种疯狂举动。

“慢一点……会碰到伤口的……”

“你在担心什么？”卡里洛斯毫不在意的用力向下压，看着伊恩爽的发抖的样子调侃道，“元灵的守护可真是个好东西，你刚刚的治疗已经让我恢复了不少体力了，现在足够让你爽上天。不过你要是真的这么担心，那就自己动。”

卡里洛斯说就在几乎把伊恩抬到性器即将离开穴口时松开手，伊恩腿一软立刻又坐到底，穴道痉挛般缩紧，卡里洛斯就知道伊恩又高潮了。

“啧啧啧，我说伊恩，这么容易就高潮你真的有体力自己来吗？或者你现在求我帮你也还来得及哦？”

伊恩没有回答，还在试图从高潮的余韵中唤回意识，深呼吸了半天才勉强开口说道，“我……自己来。”

卡里洛斯有些惊讶的看着伊恩把衣摆叼在嘴里，就像卡里洛斯以前指示过的一样扒开臀瓣，尽管有些颤抖，却还是控制着幅度开始挪动屁股，甚至在有意无意的让肉棒蹭到自己的敏感点，而一切的叫喊都因为嘴里叼着衣服而化成哼鸣。

卡里洛斯倒吸一口冷气，伊恩已经越来越熟练了，湿热的肉穴在有规律搅紧，快感冲头，卡里洛斯慢慢的伸出手握住伊恩不断渗出腺液的性器，按照伊恩的频率套弄着。

“伊恩乖，跟我一起高潮，让我射进去。”

伊恩点点头，在即将到达顶点的时候一口气坐到底，卡里洛斯伴随着被绞紧的快感得到释放，手中的肉棒也颤颤巍巍的射了出来，像是不再顾忌卡里洛斯的伤口一样，伊恩忽然身子一软倒在了卡里洛斯的身上。

“……您从什么时候知道伤口已经愈合了的。”

伊恩的声音听起来闷闷的，卡里洛斯噗嗤一声笑出来，摸摸伊恩的头顶压着笑意说道，“从你答应跟我做的时候。我就算再怎么欲求不满你也不会让我带着很重的伤跟你做吧？”

伊恩没好气的哼了一声，忽然撑起身体爬起来，性器从体内拔出来的时候一些精液顺着尚未合拢的穴口流出来，顺着大腿慢慢向下滑，卡里洛斯看着伊恩晃晃悠悠的往壁炉边上走，也扶着沙发的靠背坐起来，看着伊恩的背影忽然开口。

“伊恩，留下来吧，我喜欢你。”

伊恩停顿了一下回过头，对卡里洛斯露出了一抹熟悉的微笑。

“您说什么呢，后天支援小队就要回格里达尼亚了，我不会留在伊修加德的。”


End file.
